Best Friend
by Krissyy
Summary: Sirius pulls Remus into the lake. Minor RLSB slash.


After his Ancient Runes class had been let out, sixth-year Remus Lupin headed onto the grounds outside Hogwarts school, where he know he'd find his friends. He spotted them in their usual spot, sitting by a tall tree next to the lake. as he reached the tree, he noticed that Sirius was not sitting in the grass with Peter and James, but instead in the lake.

Remus stopped walking and blinked. "…Why?"

"What, a guy can't go for a swim without needing a reason?" was Sirius's reply.

"Not in October, he can't. Aren't you freezing? And I've told you guys a million times, you're not allowed in the lake, anyway! Think of all the creatures in there, Sirius. The giant squid! It's deep, too. You could drown."

"Well, it's nice to know that you're concerned about my well-being, Rem, but honestly, I don't care."

Peter snorted.

Remus glared at him, than sat down and opened one of the textbooks he had been carrying. "Fine. Get eaten. Freeze to death. See if _I _care."

"Actually, Moony," Sirius said in a different, higher tone. "I was just kidding. Sarcasm. You know. It _is_ pretty cold in here. I can't get really myself out, though." He came to the edge of the lake and attempted to climb out, but only managed to create wild splashes. He put on his puppy dog eyes. "Give me a hand?"

Remus stood up, rolling his eyes and still holding his book in one hand. He stuck out the other and grasped Sirius's outstretched hand with it.

Then he let out a yelp as Sirius yanked his hand backward and pulled him into the lake.

Remus came to the surface, sputtering out a mouthful of water. "Sirius! You got my book all wet!" He rescued the book, laying it in the grass by the edge of the lake, where James and Peter were laughing hysterically.

"I got _you_ all wet, too, if you hadn't noticed," said Sirius, smirking proudly.

"Oh, ha, ha, how clever of you," responded Remus, and then launched himself at Sirius, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pushing him under the water. He let go a second later and Sirius reappeared.

"Oh, you're on," he said, before pushing Remus underwater, too.

They stayed in the chilly lake for about an hour, during which time the sun set and Peter and James retreated back to the castle.

Remus, breathing heavily from holding his breath so often, yet smiling, felt a shiver pass through his body. "All right, we're definitely going to get frostbite now that the sun's down. Come on, let's get out." He swam to the edge and climbed out of the lake with slight difficulty. He then turned around and offered a hand to Sirius before pulling it away sharply and narrowing his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

"I wouldn't," Sirius assured him, and then Remus put out his hand again and helped his friend climb out.

They settled with their backs against the tree, dripping wet. There was a slight breeze, but still, the air was warmer than the water had been. No one else remained outside. Behind them, lights in the castles windows burned through the darkness. Silhouettes of people moved past them every few seconds. There was a long, yet comfortable silence between the two boys as they sat there, side-by-side. Remus wasn't sure if Sirius had ever been quiet for this long before. He glanced down and noticed that their hands were resting in dangerously close proximity in the grass, and slid his away, feeling odd.

Sirius startled him by speaking then. "You know how I told you I like blokes as well as girls?"

"Well, yeah. That's not exactly something you'd forget about your best friend."

Sirius turned to face him. "I'm your best friend?"

Remus broke his gaze. "Well, James and Peter are, too. But if I were to be grammatically correct and go by the fact that one can not, technically, have more than one _best_ friend," he took a breath, "then, yes, Sirius, you are my best friend."

Sirius smiled. "That's sweet, Moony."

"Um… yeah," said Remus awkwardly. "So what were you saying about you liking blokes as well as girls?"

"Ah," Sirius nodded. "Well. I like somebody right now. Have for a while."

"Oh."

"A guy."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" asked Remus.

"No," replied Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Then what was the point of telling me anything at all?"

"I dunno," Sirius yawned. "Felt like it."

A small, yet blindingly bright light appeared next to them then, beside the face of Lily Evans.

"_There_ you two are! I've been searching all over for you. You're not allowed outside at this hour! I was ordered to find you after I reported to McGonagall that the headcount in Gryffindor Tower was short by two students. I'm not surprised about _you_, Black. However, I would have expected better from a fellow prefect, Remus."

"Um," said Remus, standing up. "Sorry?"

"'Sorry?'" Lily mimicked huffily. "Yes, you had better be. Come on, you've got to come inside.

Sirius and Remus made faces at each other behind Lily's back as they followed her back to the castle.

**AN:** I actually don't think I'll continue this... But I'd like to write more Remmie/Siri fics, so if anybody has any suggestions, that'd be awesome!

Anyway, pleeeeease review this! If you do, Sirius will visit you in a dream! (He will, I swear! It's _magic_!)


End file.
